


В сердце зимы

by Gavry



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Они сделали это ради Севера, но Север не верит им





	В сердце зимы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sydäntalvi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277026) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



Свадьбу сыграют в середине зимы. «В сердце зимы» — так говорится. Старухи гудят по углам, потому что середина зимы может продолжаться много лет, они знают. Всю жизнь. Но так говорят солдаты, за ними подхватывает прислуга, после того как солдаты умирают или возвращаются домой. Дни такие короткие, что стоит на мгновение задержаться, и свет уходит.  
Они не могут ждать весны. Санса позволяет заплести себе косы и затянуть шнуровку на платье, потом на ее плечи опускается теплый белый мех, чтобы не она не мерзла в Богороще. Она бы хотела подождать и выйти замуж при свете солнца, пробивающегося сквозь резную зелень листьев, но вокруг так много того, чего она не хочет… Ей становится чуть легче, когда она понимает, что все еще тоскует по солнечному свету.  
Деревья склоняются под тяжестью снега. Лес молча ждет — так же молча, как и те, кто следит сейчас за каждым ее шагом. Она не смотрит на них, и все равно узнает женщину, которая стоит последней. У женщины белые волосы — но снег белее, все равно белее. Санса отводит взгляд и пытается снова вытащить наружу холодное спокойствие, которым она когда-то научилась закрывать свое настоящее лицо в Королевской гавани. Но теперь это сложнее. Тени скрывают ее лицо, и все равно маска на нем дрожит, когда в самом конце она видит того, кто ждет под деревом.  
Санса уже выходила замуж. Она стояла на этой заснеженной тропе, и мужчина — другой мужчина — держал ее за руку, но это было так давно, что она почти не помнит. Собаки сожрали лицо ее мужа, и после этого темнота сгустилась, из дней ушел свет, а шрамы побледнели, пока она ждала в опустевшей крепости конца этой войны. Она отправляла в путь мужчин Севера, она стояла в воротах и целовала брата в щеку, она шила рубахи и плащи и зашивала раны. А когда не стало ни мужчин, ни известий, Санса поняла, что они проиграли, и стала спать с ножом на груди. Хотя знала, что не сможет убить то, что придет за ней. А потом снег вокруг растаял от дыхания драконов, стены замка вздрогнули, и ей показалось, что она умерла и настала весна.  
Сейчас драконья королева смотрит на нее, но Санса не может отвести глаз от Джона. Джон выглядит больным и изможденным, таким же, как несколько недель назад, когда она увидела с крепостной стены, как он соскальзывает со спины дракона и падает на колени в снег. Она тогда промчалась через двор, крича, чтобы открыли ворота. Ее пытались остановить — те люди, которых оставил Петир, то ли в знак благодарности, то ли как угрозу. За стеной два дракона повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на нее, и она сразу остановилась. Женщина с белыми волосами стояла перед драконом, очень прямая и вся в крови, а Джон поднялся так медленно, словно сомневался, сможет ли.  
Никто не говорит за них нужных слов. Джон протягивает ей руку, и все ждут, весь мир вокруг замирает и ждет. Сансе холодно, несмотря на белый мех. Она слушает, как говорит Джон, низким, ровным голосом, и если крепко сжать зубы, она даже сможет посмотреть ему в глаза. А потом ее очередь.  
Джон легко целует ее в щеку. Санса закрывает глаза — всего на мгновенье. Тишина тяжелым пологом опускается на лес. Улыбка драконьей королевы кажется чужой на красивом лице. Они идут обратно, бок о бок, так близко, что она чувствует тепло его тела сквозь одежду. За спиной слышатся ровные шаги, и она думает только об одном: скорей бы все уже закончилось. Как будто прочитав мысли Сансы, Джон сжимает ее руку.  
Они не могли отказаться. Война закончилось, но все остальное продолжается. Санса сама зашила рану, пересекшую правую щеку Джона. Много дней она делила трапезу с Дейнерис Таргариен и Тирионом Ланистером, стараясь, чтобы не тряслись руки и не дрожал взгляд. Тирион пил вино, как и прежде, и отводил от нее глаза, но взгляд драконьей королевы пронизывал насквозь, и Санса всегда уходила первой. По вечерам она толкала тяжелую дверь в комнату Джона и садилась у королевской кровати. Джон молча смотрел на нее, а она смотрела в окно и молилась, чтобы его раны зажили.  
«Мы объединим государство, — сказала им драконья королева, и Санса шагнула чуть ближе к Джону, боясь, что ноги его подведут. — Соединим все семь королевств в одно!» Она уже слышала это. Сидела возле кровати Джона и слушала слова, которые Хоуленд Рид когда-то повторял ему. Тогда было темно. Так темно, что никто не верил в следующее утро, и Джон не хотел доверять слухи бумаге. Но новая королева Юга прилетела на помощь, и Джон спасся на спине дракона от ледяной смерти. Слова снова зазвучали в воздухе. «Я предлагаю брак, — сказала Дейнерис Таргариен с холодной улыбкой на губах. — Брак наследницы Неда Старка и наследника Железного трона».  
— Санса, — говорит Джон и привлекает ее к себе. Они уже внутри стен, слуги смотрят на них, темные окна смотрят на них, снег тихо падает на землю. Санса вдыхает холодный воздух. Теперь она — Королева Севера. Может быть, она когда-то этого хотела. Может быть, драконья королева посмотрела сквозь нее, забрала ее мечты и вывернула их наизнанку, и теперь Санса не может никого ненавидеть. Только себя.  
Джон тяжело дышит рядом. Они входят в замок, и гости вливаются вслед за ними в зал, поднимают в их честь кубки, скупо улыбаются. Только драконья королева довольна. Санса не хочет смотреть на нее, она отворачивается и замечает Тириона, который хмурится в ответ. Они все пялятся на нее, но почему-то именно от взгляда Тириона становится больно. Санса поднимает подбородок и смотрит в стену. Так она не видит их, не видит их жалости.  
— Я не хочу заставлять тебя, — сказал Джон, когда они уже выслушали — и приняли — требования драконьей королевы. Сансе хотелось рассмеяться ему в лицо. Они были в комнате Джона. Джон отвернулся, говоря это, и тени скрывали его лицо. Она облизнула губы. Никто их не заставлял, даже драконья королева. Они сделают это сами — чтобы сохранить Север, все остальное не имеет значения. Белые ходоки ушли, драконы скоро улетят на юг, и королева с белыми волосами оставит их в покое. Север увидит весну.  
Север смотрит на них с жалостью и благодарностью. Санса кладет руку на ладонь Джона и чувствует, как тот вздрагивает. Праздник длится недолго, вскоре Джон встает, протягивает ей руку, и они идут к выходу, слыша, как над столами плывет тишина. Дверь за ними закрывается, Санса быстро переводит дух. Джон смотрит в сторону.  
Она часто размышляла о том, как все будет, пыталась представить. Иногда думалось, что драконья королева пойдет с ними, сядет на стул у окна и будет, холодно улыбаясь, смотреть, как они это делают. Однажды ей приснилось, что Петир Бейлиш стоит возле кровати и улыбается ей поверх головы Джона — тогда она проснулась от собственного прерывистого дыхания. Но они только вдвоем, никто не пошел за ними, никто не смотрит на них, но все равно Джон быстро отходит к окну, поворачивается к ней, открывает рот и снова отворачивается.  
— Джон… Джон!  
Он смотрит мимо нее — сквозь нее. Санса снимает все еще лежащий на плечах белый мех, кладет его на стул, и тогда Джон шагает к ней и берет ее руки в свои. У него теплые ладони. Санса вспоминает все те вечера, когда она только и могла, что надеяться и ждать. И Джон вернулся… Она осторожно прикасается к его щеке и видит, как сжимаются в жесткую линию губы и снова ускользает куда-то вдаль взгляд.  
Санса поворачивает его лицо к себе. Теперь он смотрит на нее, а пальцы легко поглаживают ее шею.  
— Прости.  
— За что? Я хотела стать королевой и хотела, чтобы ты вернулся. Я получила и то, и другое.  
Джон невесело смеется, отгоняя разделяющую их тишину.  
— А теперь что? — глухо спрашивает он, глядя на нее. Санса кладет руку ему на плечо.  
— Теперь я твоя жена. — Санса пытается сжать плечо сквозь множество слоев его одежды — жест этот неуклюж и беспомощен, как и их брак. — Драконья королева вернется на юг, оставит нас в покое, и мы дождемся весны.  
— Нет, — медленно отвечает Джон. — Что теперь?  
Санса делает глубокий вдох и опускает пальцы на шнуровку платья. Джон останавливает ее руки.  
— Не сегодня. Не сегодня, я знаю, что все ждут, но… не в эту ночь.  
— Джон… Я…  
— Я знаю, — он сжимает ее лицо ладонями, гладит большим пальцем губы, смотрит прямо в глаза. Санса чувствует, как дрожат ее руки. — Я знаю, что ты моя кузина, что ты теперь моя… жена. Я знаю. И если бы я все еще верил в богов… — он резко выдыхает. — Я поблагодарил бы их за это. Но не этой ночью. Я не могу.  
— Они спросят утром. Может быть, мы просто…  
Джон прикладывает палец к ее губам, и она замолкает. От прикосновения становится тепло, Джон все смотрит и смотрит на нее, и Санса ждет и ждет, но ничего не происходит. Ничего.  
— Давай спать, — наконец говорит Джон и отпускает ее, отступает на шаг. Санса только сейчас ощущает, как быстро колотится ее сердце. Джон раздевается, откидывает одеяло и ложится, а Санса поворачивается к нему спиной — хотя и знает, что он на нее не смотрит.  
Кровать большая, так что они могут лежать, не касаясь друг друга. Санса закрывает глаза и думает про те ночи, когда она охраняла горячечный сон Джона, вернувшегося с новыми шрамами на лице и еле стоящего на ногах. И как ей хотелось положить руку ему на грудь, чтобы поверить, что он и в самом деле вернулся. Чтобы убедиться, что его сердце все еще бьется.  
Она слушает его дыхание, пока не уплывает в сон, а просыпается с тяжелой головой. В комнате холодно, от дыхания идет пар. Когда Санса садится в кровати, Джон поворачивается к ней и медленно открывает глаза. Санса сжимает губы, и Джон ничего не говорит. Только смотрит.  
* * *  
Дейнерис Таргариен ждет ее поодаль. Наконец Санса поворачивается к чардреву спиной и идет к женщине с белыми волосами, которая стоит на тропе. В лесу никого, кроме них, снег медленно падает на тропу, и Санса не понимает, почему драконья королева не могла просто найти Джона и оставить ее в покое. Она набирает в грудь холодный воздух и думает — может быть, Джон пытался обмануть королеву юга?  
— Королева, — говорит Дейнерис.  
— Королева, — эхом отзывается Санса, слегка наклоняя голову.  
Губы Дейнерис изгибаются в улыбке.  
— Красивое утро, не правда ли? Холодное, но красивое. Я все же надеюсь, что скоро смогу вернуться на юг, моим людям не хватает тепла.  
— Война закончилась, — говорит Санса. Дейнерис стоит посредине тропы и не двигается, хотя она подходит все ближе. — Север и вся страна в безопасности, благодаря вам. Вы можете отправляться в путь, когда вам будет угодно.  
— О, — Дейнерис снова улыбается. — Я все-таки дождусь, когда мир станет по-настоящему прочным.  
Санса надевает маску. Драконья королева не прочитает в ее глазах, как Джон отвернулся, когда она одевалась, или как они пытались, но не могли найти подходящих слов, или как Джон в конце концов просто молча протянул ей руку и они пошли, рука об руку, вниз по лестнице, чтобы люди видели их и убедились, что они на самом деле муж и жена. Драконья королева не узнает, как странно это было — рука Джона в ее руке.  
— Санса… Я же могу называть вас Санса? Когда-нибудь вы забудете, что я заставила вас сделать ради мира, и тогда мы сможем стать друзьями. Вы ведь не думаете, что это наказание? Джон хороший человек и будет хорошим мужем. Я понимаю, что вам тяжело — вы считали его братом… Но вы забудете, рано или поздно.  
— Моя королева, — хотя драконья королева обращается к ней по имени, Санса не собирается следовать ее примеру. Она готова использовать все возможные титулы Дейнерис Таргариен, лишь бы сохранить дистанцию между ними. — Я понимаю, что мир в королевстве — самое главное для вас.  
— Ваши дети унаследуют мой трон, — говорит королева, и Санса плотнее запахивается в плащ. — Железный трон. Все семь королевств. Ваши с Джоном дети.  
Санса медленно кивает. Улыбка гаснет на лице Дейнерис, и та отворачивается и уходит по тропе, к крепости, ровно и уверенно ступая. Санса идет за ней, но слегка замедляет шаг. Этот заснеженный лес принадлежит ей, этот Север принадлежит ей, и никакая драконья королева его не отнимет. Не посмеет.  
Стены крепости вырастают перед ними, Дейнерис уходит к своим драконам. Санса позволяет себе задуматься: слышал ли Джон требования драконьей королевы, которые и она сама вряд ли назвала бы обещаниями. Она входит в замок, кивает прислуге, почтительно склоняющейся перед ней, а в голове мелькает — вспомнит ли Джон слова Дейенерис Таргариен, когда дверь захлопнется за ними этим вечером.  
Они завтракают под пристальными взглядами вассалов, не глядя друг на друга. Санса крошит в пальцах кусок хлеба, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на руку Джона, которая лежит на столе рядом с ее рукой и иногда сжимает ножку кубка с вином. Драконья королева, по другую руку Джона, говорит только о снеге и серых днях. Сидящий рядом с Сансой Давос протягивает ей масло, и она заставляет себя взглянуть ему в глаза и поблагодарить.  
— Скоро станет легче, моя королева, — говорит Давос очень тихо. Санса кивает и снова сосредотачивается на собственных руках, но все равно чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд Давоса.  
* * *  
— Санса…  
Джон отводит глаза, прячась от ее взгляда, губы сжаты, на лбу морщины, и ей так хочется погладить его шею и сказать: «Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо, не тревожься». Ей хочется опустить руки ему на плечи и хорошенько их размять, забирая тревоги. Война закончилась, оставив Джону алеющие на лице и теле шрамы, но теперь он волнуется за женщину, которая стоит перед ним в спальне, и пальцы ее легко касаются шнуровки на платье.  
— Она говорила с тобой, — говорит Санса вместо всего этого и опускает руки.  
— Она… Это звучало как угроза.  
— Это и есть угроза. Она что-то подозревает, иначе… Она бы не пошла за мной утром в Богорощу.  
— Они все подозревают, — медленно говорит Джон. — Но Санса, нам не нужно… они же не могут знать. Если мы просто сделаем вид, что…  
Джон снова хмурится, осекается и замолкает. Санса делает шаг вперед, к нему, Джон смотрит на ее руки, а она все еще не осмеливается к нему прикоснуться.  
— Сделаем вид, что мы женаты по-настоящему, — она видит, как дергается его кадык, когда он слышит это. — Сделаем вид, что мы спим вместе.  
— Санса…  
— Джон, — она все-таки берет его за руку. Джон смотрит сначала на свою руку, потом на нее, и еще крепче сжимает губы. — Она хочет передать престол нашим детям. Она не оставит нас в покое, даже если мы будем держаться за руки у всех на виду.  
— Я знаю, — Джон вздыхает. — Знаю. Но…  
— Если ты ждешь моего… согласия, то…  
— Нет, — Джон подходит чуть ближе, касается ее щеки. Санса прижимается к его ладони. — То есть… да, конечно, но не только. Ты была моей сестрой! Какой мужчина захочет спать со своей сестрой?  
Санса глубоко вздыхает и накрывает его руку своей. У него холодные пальцы, глаза беспокойно ищут что-то на ее лице, и ей хочется поймать, остановить этот блуждающий взгляд. Чтобы они оба поверили — это настоящее. Они здесь, вдвоем. Весь мир перевернулся, принуждая их к этому, драконья королева поймала их в ловушку, долгая война и слишком дорого оплаченный покой… Джон смотрит так, словно больше всего нуждается в утешении, а она совсем не умеет утешать. Но она должна попытаться — никого не осталось, кроме них.  
— Это было давно. И даже тогда не было правдой.  
— Твой отец…  
— Мой отец умер.  
Джон вздрагивает. Санса сильнее сжимает его руку. Джон гладит ее волосы, большой палец неловко обводит подбородок.  
— И я даю тебе свое согласие…  
— Спасибо, — говорит Джон тихо-тихо, и сначала Сансе кажется, что ей просто послышалось. Она снова поднимает руки, чтобы распустить шнуровку, и Джон снова ее останавливает. Она набирает побольше воздуха, чтобы сказать, что лучше просто сделать это сейчас. Тогда драконья королева сможет вернуться к себе на юг. Если им повезет, она скоро будет ждать ребенка, которому однажды придется занять Железный престол. Чтобы сказать — с каждой ночью им будет труднее, с каждой долгой ночью, когда они боятся прикоснуться друг к другу. Может быть, слуги уже подслушивают под дверью и рассказывают друг другу шепотом, что они не муж и жена, и мир — такая же ложь, как и их брак.  
Но Санса молчит. Джон целует ее в щеку, осторожно, чтобы не коснуться губ. Она закрывает глаза. Борода Джона царапает ее кожу, от него пахнет так странно и так знакомо, и что-то сжимается внутри, когда она вспоминает, как шила бесконечными вечерами рубахи, одну за другой, рубахи, в которых солдаты пойдут на смерть, и верила, что никогда не увидит Джона. «Джон хороший человек», — сказала драконья королева в Богороще, как будто Сансе нужны были чьи-то слова, чтобы понять это.  
Рука Джона задерживается на ее шее, и Сансе на миг кажется — нет, она просто знает, — что если когда-нибудь рука другого мужчины будет касаться ее так, она возьмет нож и всадит его прямо в ладонь. Но Джон трогает ее так осторожно, что Санса не может дышать.  
— Давай спать, — говорит она. Кажется, Джон не замечает, как дрожит ее голос, серьезно улыбается и кивает в ответ.  
Задув свечи, они забираются в постель и натягивают одеяла в полной темноте. Ветер воет у крепостных стен, в комнате опять холодно, хотя в камине еще багрово тлеют угли. Санса ждет, долго и терпеливо, но Джон дышит все так же неровно, и тогда она, решившись, кладет руку ему на плечо. Он вздрагивает — пальцы соскальзывают куда-то к его волосам — оборачивается, и Санса убирает руку.  
— Мне холодно…  
Джон бесконечно долго смотрит на нее, но потом кивает и приподнимает край своего одеяла. Затаив дыхание, Санса пододвигается ближе, так, что они все-таки не касаются друг друга, но она может чувствовать его тепло. Слабый свет камина постепенно гаснет, пока Санса ждет, закрыв глаза. Перед тем, как сон забирает ее, она чувствует, как робкие пальцы гладят ее волосы.  
* * *  
Она старается. Порой ей хочется сказать Джону, что это хуже, чем все остальное, хуже, чем стоять перед Дейнерис Таргариен и слышать, что ей придется выйти замуж за того, кого она когда-то считала своим братом. Она гладит Джона по спине во время трапез и улыбается — как будто тайно, но так, чтобы все видели ее улыбку. Она повторяет жесты, которые видела когда-то очень давно. Она играет. Так мама смотрела на отца, так прикасалась к нему много лет назад, и Джон пытается играть вместе с ней. Но Санса успевает каждый раз заметить удивление в его глазах, прежде чем он улыбается в ответ.  
Санса уверена — все видят их ложь. Она прислушивается к разговорам прислуги и думает, может ли доверять хоть кому-то. Может быть, вот этой девятилетней девочке, которую Лианна Мормонт прислала, вернувшись на Медвежий остров? Нет, Санса отвергает эту мысль: даже девятилетняя служанка поймет, что от них требуется, и догадается обо всем.  
Драконья королева следит за ними. На четвертое утро Санса прижимает руку к животу: а если она притворится, что уже ждет ребенка? Тогда Дейенерис оставит их, но в конце концов правда все равно прояснится. Она могла бы сказать, что потеряла плод, но кто-нибудь наверняка заподозрит и пошлет письмо на юг. Вечером четвертого дня она кладет руки Джона себе на плечи и сама сдвигает платье. Джон гладит ее ключицы, сжимает губы и выглядит как человек, которого ударили по лицу.  
— Моя королева, — говорит сир Давос на пятый день, когда Санса возвращается из Богорощи. Она кивает, разрешая ему пойти рядом, и ищет пустые слова о погоде, которая не меняется вот уже много недель. Давос ее опережает:  
— Я надеюсь, вы обратитесь ко мне, если испытываете нужду поговорить… о чем-то.  
— О чем-то? — холодно отвечает она, но он продолжает идти рядом с ней. Давно, очень давно она стояла у ворот замка и смотрела, как этот упрямец скачет на войну бок о бок с Джоном. Теперь его лицо бледно, на щеках новые шрамы, а под глазами новые морщины, но смотрит он все так же остро.  
— Мать Драконов следит за вами, — говорит он тихо. — У нее здесь много друзей, которые иногда останавливаются под вашей дверью.  
— И что они говорят? — Санса старается проглотить усталость, чтобы ее голос не звучал… так.  
— Ничего. Совсем ничего. Моя королева, я боюсь, ваша гостья начинает терять терпение. Она надеется, вы выносите ей наследника. Поговорите с кем-нибудь, вам будет легче!  
— Об этом нужно говорить с Джоном, сир Давос, — Санса вздыхает, чувствуя взгляд на щеке. — Этот мир — самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Джон — самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Я потеряла всю семью — ни один из них не вернулся. Джон говорит, они могут просто ждать окончания войны где-то в безопасности, но и сам в это не верит. Если вы хотите, чтобы Мать Драконов оставила нас, поговорите с Джоном.  
— Вы мудры, моя королева.  
— Я люблю его, — говорит Санса и смотрит на заснеженный холм, за которым расстилаются опустошенные войной земли. До самой Стены, которую дрожащие от холода люди как раз пытаются восстановить. — Он все, что у меня осталось. Я думала, что потеряла его. Я позволила бы ему прикасаться ко мне каждую ночь, я была бы счастлива, что он снова со мной… Но он не трогает меня.  
Сир Давос открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и снова закрывает его. Снег скрипит под ногами, лес вокруг выпивает все звуки, оставляя только тишину. У стен крепости тишина трескается, совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Сир Давос… У вас есть жена и дети, я знаю. Вы могли бы пригласить их сюда, или отправиться к ним. Война закончена. Когда вы видели их в последний раз?  
Давос смотрит на нее, долго и внимательно, потом грустно улыбается:  
— Они больше не знают меня, королева.  
* * *  
— Ты разговаривала с Давосом, — говорит Джон, когда тяжелая дверь спальни закрывается за ними. Санса подходит к камину, садится, протягивает к огню озябшие ноги и обхватывает себя руками. Не отводит глаз от язычков пламени, слушая, как тяжелые шаги Джона следуют за ней через комнату и останавливаются рядом.  
— Он разговаривал со мной.  
— Санса…  
Она поворачивается к своему мужу, который стоит рядом с ее стулом и сжимает кулаки, как будто не знает, куда деть руки. На лбу Джона снова морщины, он смотрит так, словно пытается что-то прочесть на ее лице.  
— Что он сказал? — говорит она негромко. Джон сглатывает.  
— Он… Он попросил меня сделать это. — Треск дров в камине почти заглушает его слова. — Он сказал, ты велела ему поговорить… со мной.  
— Я… Я сказала ему, что ты — все, что у меня осталось. Что я люблю тебя. Что ты можешь прикасаться ко мне каждую ночь, и я все равно буду счастлива, что ты вернулся. Я сказала ему это, Джон.  
Джон отворачивается и садится рядом, тяжело дыша.  
— Санса, я не…  
Его рука холодная и тяжелая. Он снова смотрит на нее, но ей сейчас все равно, она сжимает его руку и кладет себе на грудь, чувствуя, как бьется под пальцами жилка на запястье.  
— И это правда, — говорит она. Джон пытается убрать руку, но Санса держит ее крепко. — Ты единственный мужчина, которому я позволю прикоснуться к себе.  
— Ты не должна…  
Рука Джона такая тяжелая… Санса поднимает ее, кладет к себе на шею и подставляет лицо жару огня. Джон резко выдыхает и закрывает глаза.  
— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь. Я понимаю. Но наше детство кончилось вечность тому назад, ты умер и вернулся обратно, я хотела умереть. И теперь мы здесь, только ты и я. Больше ничего не осталось.  
Джон медленно качает головой.  
— Не хочу? Если бы я не хотел… Все было бы легче! Мы выполнили бы свой долг, просто сделали бы то, что нужно.  
— Джон… — говорит она, когда его голос теряется в шорохе огня. — Поцелуй меня.  
Взгляд Джона скользит по ее лицу, по лбу, по щекам, останавливается на губах. Санса, затаив дыхание, ждет, не отпуская его руки, их взгляды встречаются снова. Отблески пламени играют на его лице, оставляя глаза в тени, губы шевелятся, будто ищут нужные слова. Она протягивает ладонь, чтобы погладить Джона по щеке, он отстраняется, подается вперед и его взгляд снова замирает на ее губах.  
Санса закрывает глаза и целует своего мужа. Ладонь Джона все лежит на ее шее, хотя Санса убрала с нее руку. Ей холодно, сердце бьется в ребра, и больше всего ей хочется все прекратить, отступить, отойти, посмотреть на пляшущее пламя и сказать, что драконья королева их не видит. Им не нужно делать этого. Но уже и вторая рука Джона робко прикасается к ее шее, гладит по щеке, зарывается в волосы… Санса обнимает его за плечи и знает — одно неверное слово, один шаг, один жест, и Джон оставит ее и никогда не прикоснется снова.  
Когда Джон отступает, переводя дыхание, Санса позволяет своим пальцам скользнуть к его шее. Кожа кажется теплой, шрамы щекочут кончики ее пальцев. Джон вздрагивает, но не отводит взгляда. Пальцы скользят вверх, путаются в волосах, гладят колючие от щетины щеки. Джон опускает веки и чуть приоткрывает губы, когда Санса осторожно проводит по старому шраму возле самого глаза.  
Она не знает, кто из них делает шаг. Наверное, это она подходит ближе, еще ближе, и Джон позволяет ей, опускает одну руку на спину, а другой — гладит волосы. Вздыхает. Когда Джон снова целует ее, все совсем по-другому.  
— Санса, — выдыхает он в ее полуоткрытые губы. — Санса, что мы…  
Санса целует его нижнюю губу, и слова замирают в воздухе. Она не помнит прежних поцелуев — сейчас все не так. Она не выбирала Джона сама, но если бы она знала… если бы она знала, выбрала бы его. Джон целуется так, словно на самом деле ее хочет, прижимает к себе, и ей кажется, она чувствует через одежду тепло его тела. Они в сердце зимы, лето кажется смутным воспоминанием, и Джон целует ее так, словно сам ее выбрал.  
Джона останавливается. Санса открывает глаза — он так близко, совсем рядом, но он медленно убирает ее руки с завязок платья.  
— Джон, — она не узнает собственного голоса, — они ждут, нам придется…  
— Не сегодня, — Джон целует ее руку и прижимается к ней щекой. — Прости. Позволь мне… позволь мне привыкнуть.  
Санса открывает рот, но прежде чем она успевает что-то спросить, Джон снова целует ее. Санса целует его в ответ, свечи догорают, гаснет огонь в камине, в комнате становится так темно, что она почти не различает фигуру Джона рядом. Она лежит на боку и слушает тишину, а пальцы Джона тихонько гладят ее волосы, хотя на них никто сейчас не смотрит.  
* * *  
Джон сидит на краю постели и держит рубаху в руках. От каменного пола веет холодом, дыхание превращается в белый пар, и Санса видит, что Джон торопится. Но он замирает, когда она прикасается ладонью к его обнаженной спине, медленно поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на нее, а когда ее рука падает обратно на кровать, на мгновение накрывает ее своей.  
Санса смотрит, как Джон натягивает рубаху, зашнуровывает штаны и закрепляет ремни кожаной туники. Он протягивает руку к мечу, но, передумав, не берет, а Санса видит, как медленно сжимаются пальцы, и у нее перехватывает дыхание, когда Джон оборачивается к ней.  
— Подожди меня.  
Джон кивает. Его пальцы кажутся холодными, когда он помогает затянуть верхние шнурки на платье. Санса закрывает глаза и ищет нужные слова, но Джон касается ее шеи, и они оказываются ненужными. Пальцы нежно гладят ее волосы, и хотя Джон не может видеть ее лица, Санса уверена, что он все понимает.  
Снаружи все по-прежнему. Двор завален новым чистым снегом, слуги кидают на них мимолетные взгляды, спеша по своим делам, в зале Давос хмуро смотрит на них, а улыбка драконьей королевы начинает все больше походить на угрозу. Санса и Джон не касаются друг друга даже взглядами, но Санса чувствует каждое его движение. Ей холодно, но тело помнит, где были пальцы Джона, и она не может больше притворяться.  
* * *  
Джон легко целует ее губы — снова. Санса хочет верить, что стало теплее, что зима заканчивается, что по утрам уже чуть больше света. Хочет верить, что Джон смотрит на ее губы, прежде чем отвернуться и направиться к кровати. Огонь в камине умирает, а Джон ничего ей не говорит.  
Санса ждет. Каждый вечер. Драконья королева мило улыбается ей, как будто знает, что Джон не прикасается к ней, хотя она почти попросила его. Давос, проходя мимо, незаметно сжимает ее плечо. Джон останавливается прямо в снегу, увидев, как она выходит из кухни во двор, и Санса не знает, что означает его взгляд. Вечером Джон целует ее в лоб.  
«Почему, — хочет она спросить, — почему ты не прикасаешься ко мне?» Она почти готова попросить. Она встанет перед Джоном, распустив волосы, и примется расшнуровывать платье, а Джон отведет глаза… И тогда что-то сломается. Санса не может так рисковать. Она лежит рядом с Джоном и слушает его тяжелое неровное дыхание.  
Утром она останавливает Джона возле двери, гладит шершавую щеку и облизывает губы, когда Джон оборачивается к ней. Темные глаза Джона смотрят так, как будто он заметил что-то, чего видеть не следует. Когда Джон уходит, Санса садится на кровать, обхватывает себя руками. Она все еще чувствует взгляд Джона на коже, в комнате холодно, ее руки слегка дрожат и она не знает, что делать. Санса закрывает глаза и видит, как Джон прикасается к ней, обнимает ее так, как не обнимал никто и никогда. Но попросить она не может.  
— Королева Севера, — говорит Дейнерис в Богороще. Санса закрывает глаза и переводит дыхание, прежде чем повернуться к ней. — Я уже несколько месяцев не видела свою столицу. Я даю вам три дня.  
— Три дня на что?  
Дейнерис выглядит удивленной, но улыбается в ответ:  
— На что вам будет угодно. Но мой мир должен стать прочным. Мне нужен наследник. Ваш ребенок нужен мне гораздо больше, чем вы или Север.  
В Богороще тихо. Санса стоит, не шевелясь, и смотрит, как Дейнерис поворачивается и уходит. Подол ее платья скользит по снегу, и каждый шаг кажется предупреждением. Наверное, надо было что-то сказать, но Санса так устала подбирать слова, ей холодно и нечего ответить драконьей королеве.  
Санса ищет Джона — его нигде нет. Потом она натыкается на Давоса, и тот сообщает, что Джон весь день был в деревне, где строят новые дома и восстанавливают разрушенные. Санса поднимается по лестнице, замедляя шаг с каждой ступенькой, проходит мимо спальни и толкает следующую дверь. Джон поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на нее сквозь висящие в воздухе клубы пара.  
— Санса…  
— Ты должен взять меня, Джон, — говорит она и видит, как Джон хмурится и сжимает губы. Пар клубится вокруг него, Джон сжимает край ванны, но Санса не отходит от двери. — Сегодня. Этой ночью.  
Джон открывает рот, но Санса делает шаг вперед.  
— Если ты не хочешь… Если не хочешь, сделай это ради меня! Пожалуйста… Иначе она заберет тебя. Ей нужен твой ребенок, и если ты не можешь сделать это со мной, она найдет кого-нибудь еще.  
— Нет. Нет… Я не позволю…  
— Джон. — Санса останавливается у края ванны. Джон смотрит на нее, и она не может ничего прочитать в его глазах — наверное, в комнате слишком темно. — Я прошу тебя…  
— Ты просишь, — говорит Джон глухо.  
Санса кивает:  
— Я ждала. Я пыталась дать тебе время, но скоро она заберет тебя, и отдаст другой, и я не могу…  
— Но если бы она не требовала… — начинает Джон хрипло, но замолкает и только смотрит на нее, приоткрыв рот.  
— Пожалуйста…  
Вода плещется о края, когда Джон встает — очень медленно, словно боясь ее напугать. Санса стоит неподвижно, глядя ему в лицо. В комнате душно, пар оседает на коже, а Джон осторожно переступает край ванны и встает прямо перед ней.  
— Ты уверена?  
Санса кивает. Ей кажется, что на лице Джона мелькает улыбка — быстрая, почти незаметная. Джон берет ее лицо в ладони, по шее течет теплая вода, и Санса слышит чье-то взволнованное дыхание. Свое. Джон целует ее так, словно все еще спрашивает, и она пытается ответить: «Да, да».  
Пол под ногами уже мокрый, ее платье тоже. Джон расплетает ее косы, и Санса закрывает глаза, просто позволяя себе почувствовать, как движутся его пальцы, да. Дверь в спальню скрипит, там опять холодно, несмотря на огонь в камине, так холодно, что от влажной кожи Джона поднимается пар. Наверное, поэтому Джон прижимает ее к себе так сильно, гладит по спине, а Санса запускает пальцы в его мокрые волосы и забывает дышать, когда он целует ее в шею.  
Санса думает о том, что кровать скрипит и подкупленные драконьей королевой слуги наверняка будут подслушивать под дверью, но ей все равно. Она сама стягивает платье, Джон, покрывая поцелуями ее лицо, неуклюже пытается ей помочь. Когда его пальцы замирают на ее бедрах, она кивает и тянется за поцелуем, и он наконец освобождает ее от нижней юбки. Камин далеко, но Джон склоняется к ней, кожа к коже, тело к телу, и ей становится теплее.  
Санса читает в его глазах все тот же вопрос, прикладывает к его губам пальцы, которые становятся влажными от поцелуев. Джон все повторяет ее имя, она пытается ответить, но голос не слушается, а потом он целует ее в шею, спускается ниже, ласкает грудь, и еще ниже, по животу, вниз, вниз, и Санса закрывает глаза.  
Ветер колотится в каменные стены, света больше нет. Санса снова запускает пальцы в волосы Джона, пытается дышать, не думать, быть здесь и сейчас. Их кожа покрыта шрамами, но они их уже не помнят. Санса не видит глаз Джона, ничего не видит, просто осторожно поднимает пятки на спину Джона и тот гладит ее ноги. Слышит чье-то прерывистое дыхание и только потом понимает, что это дышит она.  
Джон вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, целует ее, и она может только смотреть. И гладить его волосы и щеки. И отвечать на поцелуи. Санса понимает, что Джон пытается быть осторожным, хочет сказать — не надо, не стоит, она не сломается. Джон закрывает глаза, кончая в нее, а Санса целует, целует его подбородок, шею, везде, где только может.  
Когда Джон мгновение спустя падает на нее, она берет его лицо в ладони. Они долго смотрят друг на друга, не говоря ни слова. Постепенно дыхание Джона выравнивается, и наступает тишина.  
* * *  
Последними отправляются в путь драконы. В снегу остаются проталины, в воздухе все еще пахнет дымом, когда фигура женщины с белыми волосами растворяется среди облаков, а шаги солдат юга становятся лишь отдаленным эхом из-за холмов. Призрак белой тенью скользит к Джону, тот отводит взгляд от неба и возвращается в крепость.  
Санса медленно идет следом. Дейнерис больше нет, и все равно тишина давит на нее, Джон тяжело шагает впереди, и никак не получается его окликнуть. Они обедают в большом зале почти в полной тишине, Джон односложно отвечает на вопросы Давоса. Призрак прислоняется под столом к ноге Сансы, кладет голову ей на колени, Джон старательно смотрит в сторону. Север следит за ними из-за длинных столов, но когда Санса поднимает голову, она не может поймать ничей взгляд.  
«Что вам еще нужно? — хочет она спросить. Встать из-за стола, опереться кулаками и заставить весь Север слушать. — Сначала вы хотите, чтобы он взял меня, чтобы драконья королева ушла и оставила нас в покое. А теперь вы все только и думаете: как он мог, как мы могли!»  
Может быть, она ошибается. Может быть, они смотрят на усталые плечи Джона и размышляют, сколько зима еще продлится, прикидывают, сколько запасов осталось в кладовых и сколько ртов в замке. Может быть, они боятся, что их король не в силах привести их к весне.  
Или они на самом деле думают, забыл ли Джон Сноу, что Нед Старк воспитал его, как своего бастарда, осмелился ли он прикоснуться к женщине, которую когда-то считал сестрой. Думают, что можно простить и принять теперь, когда Мать Драконов ушла, забрав с собой огонь и страх. Думают, верить ли историям о Рамси Болтоне, которые шепотом пересказывают друг другу в деревне. Думают, что осталось от старшей дочери Старков, которую болтоновский ублюдок взял к себе в постель…  
Джон выходит из зала вслед за ней. Санса останавливается за первым же углом, прислоняется к стене, чтобы перевести дыхание. В легких хрип. Джон поднимает руку, но рука замирает, не прикоснувшись к ее волосам. Санса смотрит на пальцы, которые хотели погладить ее по голове, пробежать по волосам, обвести лицо — но так и не решились, потом смотрит в глаза Джона. Джон хочет что-то сказать, но молчит, и когда он скрывается за поворотом, Санса наконец выдыхает.  
Санса идет по крепости с высоко поднятой головой. Драконов больше нет, на их место пришла тишина. Света все меньше, Санса не знает, когда придет весна, но твердо намеревается увидеть ее.  
— Они смотрят на нас, — говорит она поздно вечером, когда муж раздевается, стоя к ней спиной. — Наверное, они хотели бы, чтобы мы не сделали этого. Обманули ее… как-нибудь.  
— Они ничего не знают, — отвечает Джон, медленно поворачиваясь к ней. Сначала Сансе кажется, что он просто пройдет мимо, но Джон останавливается прямо перед ней. — Это не имеет значения, Санса. Мы должны были сделать то, что сделали.  
— Нет, — так тихо, что сама еле слышит, шепчет Санса, и Джон неверяще хмурится. — У нас был выбор…  
— Дейнерис уничтожила бы нас.  
— Она нашла бы тебе другую жену. Ей нужен твой ребенок… Она отбросила бы меня в сторону, отдала тебе Север и нашла другую жену.  
Джон качает головой:  
— Я бы ей не позволил.  
— Я знаю, — Санса сглатывает, и видит, как взгляд Джона задерживается на ее губах. — Джон… Я знаю. Ты выбрал меня.  
— Я…  
— А я выбрала тебя. Дейнерис ушла, остались только мы с тобой.  
— И что… — спрашивает Джон тихо. — И что теперь?  
— Теперь мы будем жить.  
Джон не уклоняется от ее поцелуя, но и не отвечает, и Санса успевает подумать, что они были правы, драконья королева, война и зима искорежили и погнули их, что они никогда не забудут. Она целует Джона в уголок губ и делает глубокий вдох, но прежде чем успевает отстраниться, Джон поднимает руку к ее волосам, останавливая.  
Санса не знает, что им делать. Огонь догорает, гаснут свечи, в комнате холодно и они в самом сердце зимы. Но руки Джона тепло прикасаются к волосам, щекам, шее, а потом — плечам, и спине, и бедрам. Снег еще долго не растает, глаза Севера неотрывно следят за ними, и может быть, зима продлится еще годы и годы, еще годы и годы они будут целовать друг друга посреди снега и льда… и забывать. И когда наконец придет свет, может быть, они станут совсем другими. Посмотрят на весну другими глазами. Шрамы на коже побелеют. Воспоминания исчезнут в долгой тьме, становясь историей.  
Может быть, они проснутся утром, посмотрят друг другу в глаза и представят себе, что мир стал таким, как должно.


End file.
